Dez & Ally
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Austin no aprecia lo que tiene. Dez tiene que ser fuerte por Ally pero ambos saben que estan perdiendo a su mejor amigo. Y Trish no puede hacer nada, solo observar... Pero viejos conocidos regresan.
1. Chapter 1

Sera solo un pequeño fanfic de Ally y Dez, ya que es una pareja que me da mucha curiosidad. Este fic lo escribi en ingles. Y creo que soy la primera en escribir Delly al igual que M pero bueno... :)

A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&DA&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D

Ally P.O.V

Austin había pedido trabajo en el comedor melodia para estar cerca de Cassidy. Yo estoy celosa pero desde que apareció es como si yo no le importo. Ya falto ah dos ensayos esta semana. Trish también trabaja aquí y por eso estamos solo Dez y yo en una mesa. Hasta que vino Mindy.

-Hola Dezyamor!

-No Mindy! -Dijo un poco nervioso, jeje daban gracia.

-Sólo traere tu pastel!

-Bien. Gracias.

-Y tu Ally?

-Mmm lo mismo gracias.

Se fue de la mesa y se fue a la cocina a gritarle a alguien para que preparara la orden.

-Ella me aburre! y ni siquiera esta Austin para disimular.

-Sí esta muy distante.

-Sí. Y a ti te molesta no? Desde lo de la canción.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-sabes? Soy un gran director tengo que conocer las emociones de mis artistas! -dijo mientras saco un gato de peluche de su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso Dez?- ese muchacho sin duda era bipolar- Y eso Gato?

-Bueno, se que te sentiste mal desde que Austin te culpo por la canción pense que algo te haria sentir mejor así que...! Ta ta...!

-Aww Dez gracias!

Me levanté de mi cabina para pasar junto a él y abrazarlo. Cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Cuando lo vimos era una Mindy muy muy enojada.

-¿Qué haces? -Exclamó-, pero en eso tomo a Dez de la camisa. Había sido muy dulce para mí hoy y mejoro mi estado de ánimo el no merecia esto... tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces TÚ con MI novio!? -Dez voltio sorprendido al verme, pero entendio que si queria salvarse me tenia que seguir el juego. Puso su brazo en mi cintura.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Como oiste Mindy es mi novia y por eso... eh... ¡Yo le traje este regalo!.

-Exacto!

-¿Saben algo? No les creo

-Mindy mejor creelo. Es cierto.

Dez seguio abrazandome y Trish y Austin solo dieron un vistazo rápido.

-Besense entonces!

-¿¡Qué!?- los dos gritamos al unísono.

-Lo que oyen...

-Okay.- respondí muy segura

Dez se inclinó sobre mí y yo un poco más hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y los de él alrededor de mi cintura, nos acercamos más y lentamente el beso se convirtió en más apasionado pero ligeramente paramos para respirar y recordamos que estábamos en un lugar con más gente. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&DA&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D

Si estas leyendo esto es porque leiste todo el capitulo! jeje. Espero que les guste y porrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrfa dejen su review! o lo ke kieras.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gracias por leer y sus reviews! Voy a seguir el fic. Y Denme su opinión. Disclaimer: no tengo Austin & Ally, (tampoco a Dallas, Dez o Austin), solo juego con los personajes para escribir. Espero que les guste y diganme lo que piensas

A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D

Dez p.o.v.

Wow! Sé que bese a Ally pero maldición! besa genial. La verdad es que me no me gustaba como Austin estaba tratando a Ally y sinceramente tampoco a mi... Cuando volteamos a ver Mindy azoto su libreta en la mesa y se fue. Trish estaba con una cara de asco y tocaba el hombro de Austin, pero él la ignoró completamente porque Cassidy estaba delante de ellos. Tengo que hablar seriamente con él. Entiendo, Trish no es agradable pero no puede ignorarla así.

-Gracias Ally.

-Por nada Dez.

-¿Hoy tenemos que trabajar en un video y otra canción?

-La verdad es que sí, pero no se si los chicos tendrán tiempo... Iré a decirles.

P.o.v. Ally

-Hey!

-Ally!

-Austin tenemos que escribir otra canción hoy.

-¿Canción?

-Sí. Hace tres semanas desde la última.

-Mmmm, si... ¿sabes? Lo siento pero no puedo hoy tengo una cita con Cass.

-¿Disculpa?

Y ya era tarde! se había ido con ella. Así que regrese de nuevo a la mesa con Dez.

-Bien Dez, Austin no puede porque va en una cita y Trish no tiene nada que hacer con la canción y el video.

-Bueno, creo que vamos a tener que pasar la noche en la sala de práctica.

-Sí vamos.

-¿puedes ir conmigo para conseguir el material para el video?

-Seguro. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Es algo sencillo, tal vez sólo un cd de cartón, plástico, brillo, pegamento y papel.

-Pensaba que tu "algo" lo era grande...

-Síííí... Ally quería hablar de ello...

-Deeez! No otra vez!

-Oh sí! Ally

-Agh! Solo camina!

-¿¡Eso es un sí!?

-Es un tal vez! Y no presiones.

Austin p.o.v.

Woooah si que me gusta Cassidy! Ojalá pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella, pero Ally siempre molesta!

P.o.v. Ally

Estabamos en Sonic Boom con Dez pasamos por comida y llamamos a nuestros padres para decirles que pasaremos la noche aquí.

A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D

Bueno aqui el nuevo capítulo espero les guste y dejen tu opinión. Subiré el otro cuando me digan. Gracias por leer es muy importante para mí.


	3. Chapter 3

¿¡Qué hay!? (Ok no soy cool, realmente paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola, no voy a fiestas, a veces sólo salgo con mi familia, me encanta la limpieza, soy muy agradable y soy un poco rara, bien ya han notado, ya que no estoy escribiendo Auslly si Delly y me encanta el "bromance" Deztin o Daustin). OK ya me calle, gracias por leer Sé que estoy haciendo de Austin un idiota total en esta historia pero... Necesitaba de drama! El real (es decir que la serie) es muy dulce y dorkable.

Disclaimer: no tengo Austin & Ally, personajes, etc... ¿La verdad? No tengo nada! sólo la imaginación y tiempo libre.

_ / * _ ~ / * ~

Dez P.O.V.

Austin estaba más distante que nunca y sabía que a Ally le afectó mucho y no voy a mentir, a mi también. Pero tengo que ser fuerte para ella. No puedo creer que una chica sencilla como Cassidy puede cambiar a mi mejor amigo.

Ally P.O.V.

Eran las 10:00 p.m. en Sonic Boom y estabamos haciendo el CD gigante que Dez necesitaba, nah, creo que solo lo queria. Oh Dez!

-Ally sólo un poco más grande!

-Ya tiene un metro Dez!

-¿Qué ocurre con uno más?

-Ocurre que no lo podremos sacar

-Gracias por tu confianza en mi fuerza masculina- dijo sarcásticamente. Puso un puchero "estilo Dez" aw parecía adorable! Me gusta que con Dez no tenía que temer por ser yo misma. El acepta a todos tal y como son, y bueno su inocencia... era dulce.

-Si confío Dez... ¿Pero encerio Dez? ¿Con un CD?

-¿Por favor!? -Otra vez la cara... UGH!

-De acuerdo!

-¡Gracias!

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada! Era un gran CD! Dibujamos el círculo y lo cortamos. Un poco de pintura plateada se derramo en mi blusa. Dez decidió poner música y comenzamos a bailar. Eran muvimientos locos y descordinados solo era por jugar.

-Te dije que lo mio es la danza Ally!

-Me encanta bailar!

Reimos mucho pero teniamos que terminar el trabajo y a la canción le tendría que poner música en otro día. Le estaba aplicando un poco de brillo mientras Dez lo tenia inclinado.

-Bien Dez creo que tienes que pararlo.

Austin P.O.V.

Cassidy era genial! Habíamos tenido otras citas antes pero hoy había dicho que su banda iba a L.A. estaba muy triste por eso pero ella me ofreció unirme a la banda y dejar mi carrera como solista... Le encantaba escribir canciones y lo hacia mejor que nadie y su banda ya tenía un contrato. No tengo nada importante para quedarme aquí en Miami.

Así iria a Sonic Boom hoy para decirle a Ally que ya no la necesitaba. Era un poco tarde pero antes mejor.

Ally P.O.V

¡Finalmente! Dez y yo logramos detener el CD en la sala de práctica, realmente nos quedo perfecto! Pero vi un pequeño espacio sin pintar.

-Nos falto ahí- señalé el lugar.

-Si tienes razón... Voy por el spray

Camine un poco para alcanzar el aerosol.

-Ally esta muy alto.

-Es porque alguien dijo que quería un CD de dos metros!

-Es posible... Pero aún no sabemos como llegar ahí.

-Mmm...

-Ya sé!

-¿Comó?

-Fácil te cargare y entonces tú puedes alcanzarlo!

-Ok.

Tomar el spray y Dez me tomo de la cintura para levantarme, tengo que admitir que sí era fuerte.

-Más fuerte! -Gritó un poco porque pensé que iba a dejarme caer.

-Ally un poco más! - Dez dijo refiriéndose a estirarme.

-Solo un poco más fuerte

-Ally rápido

-Agh! Ya casi.

-Sí ahí.

-Sólo un poco!

-Casi llego!

-¡Sí!

Terminamos pero cuando Dez me abajo oimos la puerta de abajo, los dos nos asustamos y caimos. Yo quede encima de Dez, me sostuvo de la cintura con un brazo. Ambos estabamos respirando enctrecortadamente por el miedo del momento.

-Ally! me mancharas con tu blusa- dijo bromeando.

Tomó un poco de la orilla de mi camisa para que no ensuciara mucho su camiseta y en eso alguien abrio la puerta.

Austin P.O.V

Ya era de 11:30. Abrí la puerta de Sonic Boom escuche un ruido pequeño de arriba y risas y voces. Trish estaba detrás de mí y se acercó a ver lo que sucedía.

-Más fuerte.

-Ally un poco más!

-Solo un poco más fuerte

-Ally rápido

-Agh! Ya casi.

-Sí ahí.

-Sólo un poco!

-Casi llego!

-¡Sí!

Mi boca cayó al ver la escena que tenía aldelante de mi.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué diablos...!

Ally estaba arriba de Dez y él tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura y la otra en el dobladillo de su blusa! Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y rápido. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo hasta que senti que Trish estaba detrás de mí con la misma expresión.

A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D

Bueno eso es todo! Si lees esto porque leiste el capítulo y te lo agradezco mucho! Gracias por leerme y por favor no olvides dejar tu opinión con un comentario, crítica, crítica constructiva, asesoramiento, una idea, una amenaza...? Hmm sí! todo es agradable. Espero les guste y me digan si debo seguir o no.


	4. Chapter 4

Por favor deja tu opinión, sugerencia o algo. Espero que les guste.

. . . . . . . . .Delly

Disclaimer: no tengo Austin & Ally... Odio mi vida :( nah eso no importa ;)

Austin P.O.V

¿¡Qué diablos!?

Trish P.O.V

Nunca pensé que tendría tan mal gusto Ally! Pero wow!

Aliado P.O.V

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Dez P.O.V

El CD ahora es perfecto! Tengo hambre...

Austin P.O.V

Tengo que hablar.

-¿¡Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada!?

-Nada ¿de qué? -Dez repondio mientra se levantaba y ah Ally también.

-¿Desde cuando estan saliendo?- Trish le dijo.

Ally P.O.V.

Wow si están equivocados.

-No chicos, Dez y yo sólo estábamos arreglando un CD para el siguiente video de Austin.

-Nos falto una parte para pintar y cargue a Ally para que llegara pero en eso escuchamos la puerta y nos asustamos.

-Y por eso estábamos en el suelo. ¿Qué pensaron?

-Woah! que alivio. Pensé que esa cosa te gustaba- dijo Trish señalando a Dez

-Trish...- hablamos los tres al unisono.

-¿Qué?

Austin P.O.V.

Creo le tendre que dar la noticia después de mi último video...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Ally P.O.V.

Hoy finalmente es sabado. Todavía no termino la nueva canción pero tal vez Austin pueda ayudarme a terminarla.

-Adivina quién consiguio trabajo en "la tienda de arte"?

-¿Tú?

-¿Comó adivinas siempre?

-Costumbre. Trish hizo una cara de escepticismo. En eso entraron Austin y Dez. Austin se sento en el mostrador y Dez estaba a su lado.

-¿¡Qué hay!?

-Austin hoy necesitas quedarte para terminar la canción.

-Ally! ¿Tú no puedes hacerlo sola? Se supone que TÚ escribes las canciones y yo las canto ¿Ok? -dijo en un tono insultante como si yo fuera estúpida.

-Oh seguro. Sí así era el trato pero tú tienes que criticar cada letra de mis canciones por que no te gusta el ritmo.

-Woah chicos ya! Pero Ally tiene razón tengo que tener una nueva canción para el video.

-Yo tengo que subir a la Web.

-Ok. Pero en la noche iré a una cita con Cassidy.

-¿Qué? hoy iriamos al cine para ver "El Hobbit"

-Lo siento Dez.

Dez se miraba un poco desepcionado... Pobrecito... Austin lo ha estado tratando muy mal ahora.

-Entonces en la tarde- respondi con un tono frío.

4:00

Estoy en la sala de práctica esperando Austin... Hoy me siento un poco mal. Pero él es mi mejor amigo y pronto volverá a ser el mismo solo es la adolescencia.

-Llegue Ally

-Genial.

Se sentó a mi lado en el Banco frente al piano. Empecé a tocar una melodía.

-¿Qué tal?

-Mmm no, falta algo...

-Ok tengo otros.

Toque dos más.

-Ally encerio! por favor, mira lo que haces!

-Lo siento.

Toque otro.

Toque al menos 6 diferentes melodías.

-¿Y...?

-¿Y...? ¿Eso es todo?

-Bien Austin fueron muchas.

-Sí muchas pero todas horribles.

Lo mire seria. No puedo creer que me este hablando así.

-Austin Qué sucede?

-De qué?

-¡Contigo! ¡Todo! ¡Mírate! Has cambiado mucho. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, que tú puedes contar conmigo.

-Ally sólo estoy cansado ¿ok? ¡Haces todo un drama! ¡Sigues molestando!

-Sí estás cansado! pero cansado de mi... ¿no?

No podía quedarme más tiempo. Fui a la fuente del patio de comida.

Austin P.O.V.

Ally salió de la sala de práctica... No creo que se haya ofendido. Tengo razón. Cassidy habria escrito algo mejor que eso. Ahora mejor voy con ella. Pase por un puesto y compre una flor roja. Ella me está esperando cerca del estanque, donde se trasladó a Pepinillo el ganso.

-Cass!

-Austin! Me encanta verte.

Me acerque y la bese. Luego le entrege la flor. Pasamos el rato hablando de todo. Y su banda. Es increíble que este en una banda y no tenga pánico escénico.

-Es cierto Austie!

-Mmm no sé.

-Seguro. Si usted realmente desea tener éxito debe tener un equipo en serio como una banda... Tener un compositor experimentado. Un video bien hecho y un encargado para servir.

-'Bueno, ya que lo pones como eso... tengo que hablar con ellos.

-Fantástico. Hable con la banda y ya está listo para que te unas. Pero tú debes dejar tu carrera de solista.

-Sí... Y ya tienen un contrato.

La abrace y volvimos a besarnos. El equipo Austin hará su último video. Después seré capaz de decir que me voy.

Dez P.O.V.

Austin me trato muy mal. No puedo creer que es mi mejor amigo. Me dejó por una chica! Bien ire al cine solo. Tengo que pasar por el patio de comidas e ir.

Cuando camine por la fuente era Ally pero... ¿estaba tan triste?

-Ally ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Ally-enigena... Es porque es porque estas en "tu período"

-Dez!

-¡Funcionó! sonreiste un poco. ¿Cuéntame lo que pasó?

Ella asintió levemente.

-Ok me quieres contar en el cine?

-Mm-hm

-Muchas gracias!

-Gracias a ti.

Se levantó y caminamos hacia el cine, fui a comprar boletos pero ella insistió en pagar las bebidas. Así que puse el resto.

Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Dell y3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3De lly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3 Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Dell y

Mi vida ha sido difícil últimamente esto es mi distracció y espero que le haya gustado!... Me encanta leer reviews no importa de que sean así si dejas uno muchas muchas gracias! Es genial que alguien note lo que hago. Adiós!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez! Es un muy mal momento pero esto me hace pensar de que si hay algo más. Bueno aqui vamos.

Disclaimer: no tengo Austin & Ally. Mi vida es una mierda, pero tal vez algún día cambie.

* * *

Ally P.O.V.

Me sentí realmente bien cuando fui con Dez. Nunca pensé que Austin me hablaria así.

-¿Ahora si me dices?

-Dez estamos en el cine y estamos hablando en susurros.

-¿Y? Los actores están hablando.

-Dez!

-Ally!

-Josh!

-¿Ah?

-¿Te conocemos?

-No, pero eres muy sexy!

-¡Vete!

Dez puso su brazo sobre mis hombros en forma protectora y Josh se alejó rápidamente, si que fue raro.

-Después de la película te dire.

-Ok.

La pelicua llevaba 15 minutos. Una pareja entro y vimos que era Austin y Cassidy. Él estaba abrazadola por la cintura.

Se sentaron unas filas antes que nosotros y se escuchaba lo que hacian.

-¡No lo puedo creer es Mindy!

Mindy nos vio con una mirada envenenada y especialmente a Dez.

-Está bien, ella piensa que nosotros estamos saliendo.

La película siguió pero se volvio un poco incomodo porque Austin y Cassidy no paraban de besarse. La verdad es que era asqueroso! Ewwww hacían ruidos. Bien es más difícil ignorar así a una persona que ya conoces.

-¿Ally cuando termina la película?

-Tú querias verlo, pero ya tardó mucho tiempo.

Mindy se cambio a una fila abajo de la nuestra y nos estaba viendo fijamente. Dez me abrazo más cerca. Mmmm olía a jengibre pero mezclado con... Dez.

Austin P.O.V.

Dez estaba abrazando a Ally y ella estaba en su pecho.

Trish P.O.V

Mi nuevo trabajo al parecer tenia que ofrecer las obras y no leer revistas de arte... Austin a estado muy distante, ahora finalmente dejo a Dez. Pero no ha estado tomando su carrera muy en cerio.

Dez P.O.V.

No puedo creerlo! Se que Austin necesita su espacio. Por que Cassidy era su novia. Pero no puedo creer que vino a ver la misma película! La esperamos durante meses.

Abraze un poco más a Ally.

Ally P.O.V.

Dez me abrazo más fuerte, sabía que ahora no actuaba, le lastimaba ver que Austin lo ignoraba. Yo descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho y envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su torso, no fue nada más que un abrazo... disfrutando de la proximidad. Dez reclinó su cabeza en la mía.

ambos P.O.V.

Tal vez no era tan malo fingir que somos novios.

Austin P.O.V.

Terminó la película y la sala comenzó a brillar Ally y Dez se levantaron primero pero él tomó su brazo y la ayudó a pasar. Ella empezo a reir cuando Dez hizo su imitación de "Smeagol". Y Ally empezo a morder su cabello cuando un chico paso y la vio. Agh! y son mis amigos.

* * *

Es corto pero ojala me dejes tu opinión gracias por leerme y tomar algo de tu tiempo. Prometo que subire el otro cuando me digan!


	6. Chapter 6

Kamy0709, oooh creeme ke asi sera! jeje. Y con lo ke preguntaron de con quien me identifico pues... Creo que con los 4 ya que no hago nada de trabajo, tengo muuchos sueños y amo el escenario, soy muy relajada, soy rara y pues amo leer y la limpieza así que no tengo uno para identificarme, Aunque el cumplido de mi mejor amigo fue: "Eres mi Austin" haha si fue raro..., Natalia claro que me encantiria tu amiga! ;) jeje si yo que eso mismo le pase a Austin pero pasara algo que creo pocos se imaginan., Pame! si yo también crei que era la única en ver Delly jeje. LisaClasbenLynn Muchas gracias. Gracias a todas! ah y si soy una forever alone haha.

Disclaimer: No tengo Austin & Ally.

* * *

Austin P.O.V.

Después de la película fui a dejar a Cassidy. Yo estaba en mi cuarto y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar "Heartbeat".

-Trish...

-Tamboco me complace oirte idiota.

-Qué querias?

-Ally me dijo.

-No fue tan malo. Tiene que madurar!

-¿Encerio? Eres un estúpido! Separa tus prioridades. Tú estas perdiendo a tus verdaderos amigos y será tarde cuando te des cuenta.

-Suenas igual que mis padres!- sonaba a ellos. Sólo rodé mis ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porqué tengo razón?"

-Da igual. Y ¿qué quieres?

-Llamé para decir que hoy tenemos que reunirnos para hablar sobre el siguiente video.

-Ok. Pero no es demasiado tarde?

-Son las 9! Nos dara tiempo.

-Está bien.

Dez P.O.V.

Ella me dijo que le había dicho Austin. No puedo creer es tan estúpida.

Ally P.O.V.

Trish nos llamó para decirnos que el "equipo Austin" tenia que reunirse. Pero supongo que lo que me Austin dijo no fue tan malo.

-Llegue!- Trish vino. Esperamos a Austin por media hora!

-Wow llegue!

-Por fin. ¡Te tomo más de media hora!

-¡No seas dramática! Agradece que vine Ally.

-¡No le puedes hablar así!- gritó Dez.

-Dejalo Dez. Espero recuerdes Austin que todo esto es sólo por ti, y no eres nada sin nosotros.

-Ok! Ya! Tenemos que planificar lo que de el video de hoy.- Trish... estaba un poco raro.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Austin finalmente habló más tranquilo.

-Ahora mismo tú.

-Trish...

-Tu carrera. Me refería a tu carrera.

-Ok.

-Ally ¿ya tienes la nueva canción?

-¡La tengo casi lista! El domingo la tendré lista.

-Excelente. ¿Dez ya tienes el video planeado?

-¡Seguro!

-Perfecto.

-¿Austin tienes el vestuario que Dez te pidio?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú Trish? ¿Ya has subido algo nuevo a la página?

-¿Y que quieren que suba?

-Fotos.

-¿De quién? Ya se cansaron de Dez y su vieja avestruz!

-¡Hey! ¡Era hermosa!

-Lo sabemos Dez, lo sabemos...- Puse mi brazo sobre su hombro.

-¡Ok entonces tendremos que hacer más fotos!

-Pero por ahora nos debemos preocupar más por el vídeo.

-Y terminar la canción de Ally. Me quedare para ayudarte.

-Genial. Dez y yo hiremos a imprimir folletos y arreglar el lugar.

Después de que salieron, Austin y yo nos sentamos en el Banco del piano. Pero en un silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento Austin. Yo se que no lo dijiste a propósito. Y quizá tú tienes razón y actue dramático. Espero que me perdones.

-Sí. Pero nos hemos distanciado.

-Yo sé Austin. Pero sabes que yo soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso ya.

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se quebrantó un poco más. No puedo creer que ya no este seguro de nuestra amistad.

Al final terminamos la canción.

Empezaba a dormir cuando "Heart Beat" sonó muy fuerte.

-¡Austin! ¡Sólo contesta!

-De acuerdo. Lo siento.

Respondio su teléfono celular y comenzo a hablar y hablar. Cassidy dijo algo y él sólo escuchó.

-Sí que estoy aquí... Seguro no le molesta, sabes que hago la mayor parte de las canciones no tiene que estar cansada.

¡No puedo creer es tan estúpido y malagradecido! Hago todas las canciones el solo las crítica para subir el tono.

4:00 a.m.

Austin aún estaba en el celular. AGH! Tome mis cosas y me fui de la habitación. Abrí el baño de Sonic Boom y arregle todo en la bañera. Era frío, pero era mejor que estar con Austin.

Mi teléfono sonó con la alarma. Dormí sólo dos o tres horas. Me cambie de ropa en el baño y fui a la sala de práctica.

-Ally, ¿puedo tomar una ducha?

-Claro.

Respondí en un tono frío. No puedo creer es tan malo. Y hoy comenzamos el video. ¡Genial! notese mi sarcásmo

* * *

Lo siento por subir el capítulo hasta ahora. Pero tengo muchos problemas y la vida apesta! bueno espero les guste y dejen su opinión. Y me digan cuando quieren el otro capítulo. Se que hago de Austin todo un imbécil.


	7. Chapter 7

la! perdón por no actualizar ya se que fui irresponsable. Así que me callo y leean porfavoooor.

* * *

Disclaimer: No tengo Austin & Ally, tampoco un futuro planeado pero bue...

Ally P.O.V.

Austin se quedo conmigo como si noada hubiera pasado a noche despues de bañarse sonaron nuestros celularews con un mensaje de Dez que decia que la locación para el video era en la feria. Así que por eso estamos aquí.

-Ok Ally tú seras la encargada de vestuario, Trish tú trae a la chica que actua y tú Austin ve con Ally.

-Bien Austin tengo toda tu ropa lista.

-Solo date prisa.

Austin encerio se esta pasando. Regrese al camerino pero Austin ya no estaba así que sali en donde estaba todo listo. Austin y Dez no se habian percatado de mi presencia

-Tienes la camisa mal.

-¿Qué?- volteo a ver su camisa y estaba mal abotonada.

-¿Ves? te dije que era mala idea traer a Ally pra esto, no puede bailar, cantar, conseguir un set... Dez entiendelo ella solo escribe las canciones.

-Perdón pero ¿¡Qué dijiste!? escucha Austin ¿Qué te pasa con Ally? la tratas mal.

-Pues igual no creo que a Cassidy le guste mucho que pase demasiado tiempo con ella.

-Y te juro que a mi tampoco me esta gustando mucho estar contigo.

-¡Porfavor! Ya superalo. Eres mi mejor amigo idiota.

-¡Wow! Ese si que es un gran puesto.

Austin se fue dajando a Dez y se fue para "hablar" con Kira.

Trish P.O.V.

La locación ya esta lista y estoy cansadapor eso tomare un descanso. Camine por un pequeño callejón que habia pero, OMG! Asutin estaba besandose con Kira y la tenia agarrada por la cadera y ella esta desabotonando su camisa y salio.

-¡Hey! Cass, veniste.

-¿Comó me perderia tu video?

Ella puso su brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron.

Oh! Wow! Tengo que contarles a Dez y Ally.

Dez P.O.V.

-Bueno Austin quiero que subas a las tazas que giran y parescan enamorados, unos amantes.

-Pfff, claro eso les costara mucho.

-Trish no interrumpas.

-Ok acción.

La canción empezo y yo diriji las camaras.

Ally P.O.V.

Estaba observando la grabación pero cuando estaba pasando la taza donde iban ellos uno de los focos se apago.

-¡Corte! Arreglen la luz del lado que esta Ally. Austin otra vez. ¡Acción!

Empezo otra vez y Trish, Dez y yo veiamos la pantalla y Austin estaba viendo a otro lado, creo que nisiquiera recordaba que estaba haciendo.

-¡Corte! Austin puedes poner un poco de atención.

-¡Agh!

-Denuevo ¡Acción!

La toma nos salio bien despues de todo. Ahora tocaba en la rueda de la fortuna.

Austin y Kira se iban a subir al asiento pero note que su sillón no estaba seguro de un lado por que no tenia un tornillo.

-¡Corte!

-Ally, es mi set yo digo corte. ¡Corte!

-¿¡Y ahora qué!? ¿No podemos grabar de una vez?

-¿Qué paso Ally?

-No pueden subir a ese haciento no esta seguro de un lado.

-Ally tiene razón uno de la montaña rusa que rompí hoy tampoco estaba... Oh bueno... no creo arruinado por accidente.

-Las chicas tienen razón habra que hacerlo en otra atracción...

Austin voltio a ver rápidamente a un lado del haciento.

-¡Por favor! Solo es un pequeño pasador. ¿¡Por qué tienen que ser tan perfeccinistas siempre!? ¿¡Y tú Trish eres capaz siquiera de hacer algo sin arruinarlo!? Nunca mantines un solo estupido trabajo por que no puede hacer nada. ¿¡Encerio Dez un director!? Con suerte pasas de año. Tus sueños son estúpidos. ¿¡Tanto les molesta no ser capaces de hacerlo ustedes!? ¿¡No entienden que soy la estrella!?

-Austin yo solo...

-¡Callate Ally! ¡No! ¡No hables! ¡Por que aburres a todos! ¡Por eso es que tú SOLO escribes canciones y nadie quiere conocerte! ¿me entiendes? ¡Eres tan aburrida! ¡Ya crece! ¿Y sabes otra cosa? ¡Odio tú boba canción de amor! Aceptalo, tengo novia y por eso no quiero ni puedo estar todo el tiempo corrigiendo canciones. ¡Y es más! ¡Por eso mismo no quiero que sigamos siendo un equipo! Quiero fama no tus niñerias cualquiera escribiria algo mejor. ¡Por eso Cassidy es mi escritora ahora!

Mis ojos se estaban llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas pero no derrame ninuguna. Cuando Austin iba abrir la boca para seguir gritando solo pude ver que Dez se avalanzo sobre el y le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara, mientras que Austin cayo al suelo Trish se acerco para patear bruscamente "su amigo".

* * *

LO SIENTO! Se que es horrible esperar a que actualizen pero esque no habia podido dentro de poco subo otro cap. Gracias por leer, deja tu review y espero te haya gustado.


End file.
